Ski Trip
by takaondo
Summary: It was suppose to be special, going on a ski trip for Christmas. Unfortunately, Ichigo has caught a fever from the cold and is now under Rukia’s care. Sitting there in the hotel lodge, his body felt awful – but the worse feeling was the guilt he felt.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own BLEACH.

**Author's Notes:** One-shot for BA Christmas prompt; **Fics and fanarts: Ichigo and his crazy family bring Rukia to ski!**

It was a pretty tough prompt for me, since I'm not fond of writing things that involve specific events.

-

-

-

* * *

_**Ski Trip**_

* * *

Through the ice covered windows of the hotel lodge, many people could be seen skiing down the white wintery slopes that littered the snow-covered landscape. Though afflicted with frosty breaths and bright red cheeks from the cold, no one seemed to care much about the chilly wintry weather. Amongst the happy skiers was the Kurosaki family; Yuzu yelled out anxiously in concern as the awkwardly skiing Isshin fell face first into the snow – Karin merely face-palmed in embarrassment.

However, Kurosaki Ichigo was not there with them to join in their festivities.

"Achoo!"

Within the warm lodge and draped in a large blanket, he sat slumped forward on one of the large cushy arm chairs. Ichigo's deep scowl was nearly hidden by the look of fatigue on his face, and he seemed almost lethargic, not even looking up as a small figure walked into the room.

"You have a fever, Ichigo." Kuchiki Rukia said as she walked in with a steamy cup of soup in hand. She sighed slightly as she placed it on the wooden table before him. "If you weren't feeling well, you shouldn't have come. The cold only made it worse."

She turned to the window, smirking slightly at the scene she saw as she looked outside. On a nearby snowy hilltop, Isshin took off with a yell that could be heard even from inside the lodge. The twins covered their eyes as he slammed headfirst into a pine tree.

"Well, at least they look like they're having fun." She said brightly.

Ichigo turned towards her with an unreadable expression on his face. He stared at her quietly as she stood there with a slight longing expression reflected in her violet eyes. At the sight of them, his own eyes fell slightly and he looked away.

"Sorry, Rukia…" Ichigo started quietly. Rukia's expression lit up with surprise at his tone. "If it wasn't for me, you'd be out there right now with them…"

He frowned slightly as his hands clenched in frustration on top of his lap.

"I… didn't want it to turn out like this…"

Rukia's features softened slightly as she turned towards him. Ichigo's skin was slightly pale and bags were starting to appear under his eyes, deepening the look of disappointment on his face. For a few moments, her gaze never left his expression. She then slowly started to walk towards him, her expression unseen under the shadows of her bangs.

Without warning, her hand slapped the back of his head, causing him to nearly topple out of his seat.

"Geh…!" Ichigo yelled in pain. He turned to Rukia with a glare. "You –"

"Snap out of it, idiot." Rukia scolded with a small frown.

Ichigo's face lit up with surprise at her.

"I volunteered to take care of you." She continued, crossing her hands over her chest. "I don't really care for that 'skiing' stuff anyways."

"What…?" Ichigo replied in confusion. He scowled slightly at her. "You were looking forward to this, weren't you?"

Rukia's frown deepened, as though she was disappointed in his deduction.

"Before we decided to come here, you asked me what I wanted to do for this thing you called 'Christmas'." She said as her hands fell back to her sides. "You gave me two choices; your skiing trip with your family, or Christmas with Inoue and the others."

She turned away from him to look out the window.

"I didn't choose skiing because I wanted to ski." She said as her face was hidden from view. "I chose skiing because it was the place where you would be."

"Rukia…" Ichigo said quietly.

She slowly turned back towards him with a firm expression.

"I was looking forward to spending time with you, Ichigo."

His expression lit up in surprise, but quickly softened as he looked away. He scowled lightly at the warm feeling he felt stir within him, and his face grew slightly red because of it.

"Ichigo…?" Rukia asked as she noticed his flush. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern. "You're heating up."

She reached over, placing her small hand on his forehead.

"You should get some rest."

"Ah…" Ichigo responded as he continued to avoid eye contact.

Rukia's eyes lit up in surprise as his hand reached up to grab her wrist.

"Rukia…" Ichigo started. He frowned before he continued. "I… about what you said… I'm…"

He turned back towards her, his amber eyes lighting up determinedly as he stared at her.

"I'm happy that you chose to come here with me..."

Rukia's features softened at his words.

"Ichigo…" She said.

Her arm slowly fell to her side and his hand was still wrapped around her tiny wrist. Little by little, he pulled her closer to himself.

"I always have to have you around to take care of me, don't I… Rukia?" Ichigo asked quietly.

His eyes gradually closed as his forehead fell against Rukia's stomach. She didn't move away from the contact, and only watched silently as his grip on her wrist slowly loosened. A peaceful expression made its way onto his face as his voice turned into a mere whisper.

"Thank you…"

Rukia's hands reached up, grabbing gently onto the unruly orange hair on the back of his head. Ichigo's breathing steadied from her tender touch and Rukia moved herself a little closer, bending her head down slightly towards him. Her eyes were radiating with contentment as she stared down at his sleeping form, and the corners of her lips curled into a small, affectionate smile.

"Idiot…"

* * *

-

-

-

**Final Words:** Happy holidays everyone.


End file.
